


美味的他

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: BDSM, Food Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Summary: 红色轿车的门被狠狠关上，感应到钥匙的远离自动加锁。车主正和一个长发男人难舍难分——两个长发男人缠绵悱恻：金希澈怀里的人昨天还因为自己无意间的肢体接触而一瞬间身体僵硬，今天就经不住挑逗地在他怀里索吻，甚至主动用不熟练的技巧勾舔他的上颚，他的舌尖滑腻，又带着点淡淡的烟草味道，没节奏的力道挠得他心痒。这只小兽好像易于驯化，或者对金希澈来说，易于烹饪。家门也没能幸免而遭受粗暴对待，朴正洙被按在玄关的墙上，一双手关了门没有去摸灯，却先撩起他的衣服下摆，顺着马甲线的沟壑往上摸去。朴正洙微微战栗，乳尖因为刺激而挺立起来，别过头克制着呼吸。紧张的人肌肉都硬着，金希澈伏在人耳边问：“第一次？”“嗯。”他闻声一顿，手离开了人的胸口，在朴正洙紧致的臀上掐一把过瘾，于唇峰落下一个安慰似的吻。“还是先吃点东西吧，你应该也饿了。”有点扫兴，金希澈转身开灯。/餐盘是和自己工作的酒店相同的品牌，不过是限量款，更加精致也昂贵；呈着牛排摆上餐桌，两人面对而坐。简单尝几口后，金希澈的眼神由盘中落到对面人的脸上：他上眼睑流畅圆润，眼角却带了点弧度，嘴角的覆盆子酱泛着蜂蜜的光泽，啊，一定很美味吧。像是种神秘的引力，刚才还觉得无趣，可现在细想，采撷一朵未开的花苞又是别样的乐趣。“正洙喜欢吃有果酱的牛排吗？”“之前不喜欢的，但你做的味道很不错。”明明是在谈论日常而温馨的话题，对方的眼神却越来越充满侵略性，更奇怪的是，他好像快要习惯，甚至爱上这样的被侵略感。“我脸上有什么东西吗？”朴正洙终于鼓起勇气问，眼神仍然闪烁着躲避。金希澈越过大半张桌子用拇指指腹沾取人嘴角的酱料，忽略那人瞳孔的动摇品尝着。“挺好吃的。”“因为你手艺高嘛。”莫名的害羞让朴正洙低下头只顾咀嚼。“是你好吃。”金希澈想。“对了，我该怎么称呼你呢？”毕竟在酒店认识的时候两人互相陌生，而还没过四十八小时他就来到了人家里。“金……”对面人单纯又大胆的眼神打断了他中规中矩的介绍，“叫我主人。”他开朗地笑了出来，观察着小狐狸的反应。朴正洙耳尖红得滴血，他并非不知道这称呼背后的意味；但抬眼瞟到人带着点戏谑的眼神，有些倔强地应到：“是，主人。”真是味道丰富的一餐。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 8





	美味的他

那人松开怀抱时的失望被朴正洙看在眼里，他调笑他不懂性事等着看他脸红的眼神，反而激起他莫名的胜负欲。

他带着近乎雪耻的决心插入一根玩具，按下按钮的一瞬间脚趾紧绷，灭顶的快感冲进脑后。他靠在卧室墙角避无可避，找不到可以依靠的躯体，后背隔着薄衣贴紧冰冷的墙壁。

对于初经人事的他来说这样的强度太过刺激，他的身体还抗拒着这样的污浊之事，小腹的肌肉随着快感一步步紧绷，控制着不让精液宣泄；后穴里的玩具却一步步加强幅度，将他推向顶峰，眼前泛白，身体快要失去控制。

终于他遭受不住这样的折磨，小腹微微放松，浓稠的液体就从小孔喷射出来，全身肌肉酥麻脱力。

他侧躺在地上喃喃着金希澈的名字，在回忆起他的身影时惊觉称呼的失礼，思维又不知逸散到何处。  
“主人，我不是第一次了……”

他眼前浮现出那晚被在烤盘上翻覆的牛排，从带着血丝的生冷变得香气四溢，熟透的表层呈现诱人食欲的焦褐色。

“主人，请享用我吧。”他这样想着，蜷缩在地上睡着，液体凝固在腿上，地板上。

/

主动敲开金希澈的门时，他没有发觉对方笑容里的“意料之中”。

没有多余的对话，朴正洙抓紧了金希澈的衣领送上唇舌，被那双手搅乱衣着，还没到卧室就已经全身赤裸，听着那人的温声哄骗而腿软。

“我们先做一点准备，好吗？”

/

朴正洙被掰开双腿呈M字坐在床边。在低垂着的阴茎旁，小嘴对着散发威胁气息的人微微张合着呼吸，旁边稀疏的几根毛发随着小穴的收缩交叉在一起。

男人单膝跪在身前，直面着富有生机的那处洞穴，手掌攀附上腿根，拇指沿着缝隙自下而上地抚摸，换来欢迎般的更加热烈的收缩；一路向上，直到把住那根还疲软的阴茎，再沿着系带的形状摩挲，嫩白的大手包裹住粉嫩的小东西，虎口配合四指在冠部打转，他动作轻柔，只凭着前液的一点润滑缓缓按摩着冠头的小口，除了下面那张嘴的欢迎，上面的人儿也从齿间泄露出一些难耐的呻吟。

“嗯……哈……”阴茎逐渐染上更具情欲的色彩，清液从小孔沿着淡青色血管流下，松开手也仍然直立着，在杂草的衬托下娇艳欲滴。

“想要吗？”金希澈勾起一边嘴角轻笑着问，像是在嘲弄眼前人易被撩拨的轻薄；又拿起早就准备在旁边的一盒白色液体，用指尖沾了一些吮吸着品尝。他舔掉艳红的嘴唇上剩余的酸奶痕迹，抬手倾覆了盒子。

“想……啊——”黏腻娇嗔的讨好话语被冰凉的液体打断，酸奶带着重力聚成一汩冲击顶端的小孔，刺激得他不禁合起双腿来躲避。

关闭的门户惹得金希澈不满，他停下倾倒的动作，眼神暗了暗，放下酸奶，拿过两个垫子垫在朴正洙腰下，又将人的腿折叠，“抱好。”命令得不容置否。

抬高的腰身让他能更好地看见自己被玩弄的地方：小腹沾满了白色的浓稠液体，杂草间酸奶还在流动，一团糟糕；而眼前的人神情严肃衣着整齐，甚至领带也一丝不苟，只有胯下饱满的一包能证明他呼之欲出的炽热。

金希澈用细软的刷头吸饱酸奶，让柔软的羊毛被胶质包裹着落在格外敏感的囊袋表面，前戏后翘起的阴茎方便了他涂抹角角落落。有一些滑走的酸奶已经染湿床单，水渍扩散开，留在上面的是滑腻的泥。

“主人……我好难受……”不知道是不是酸奶的香甜勾起了食欲，朴正洙咽下口水，因喘息而干涩的唇面只能得到一点津液的滋润。

“别心急。”也许是舍不得人难受，金希澈起身温柔地亲吻他，手指又在身下拨弄滑腻的肉棒，沾了满手的奶液，伸进朴正洙嘴里胡乱搅动着，“尝尝，好吃吗？”

情动的人闭起眼睛感受口腔被侵犯的兴奋，舌尖追随奶液流动的方向舔舐人修长的手指，连指缝间也被他吮咬干净，小狐狸亲昵撒娇般的触感从手指蔓延到金希澈全身，难以控制自己在人口腔抽插的欲望。  
直到几根手指都水光粼粼，他才睁开桃红的眼，红唇微启：“好吃。”仿佛向人讨要奖励。

眼前的人却只是重新品尝了一下指尖的味道，又单膝蹲下去，拿起小剃刀来在他腿间操作。

刀刃划过花心旁柔嫩的臀肉，即使刀头小巧也能感受到毛发被刮下时细密的刺痛。床上的人不安地扭动臀部，被金希澈按住腿根警告：“别乱动。”

“正洙也想变得更好吃，不是吗？”

他看着人诚挚的眼神小心翼翼点头，却仍紧张得喉结滚动，身下的末梢神经更是敏感了许多，微小又明确的刮蹭感被无限放大；肾上腺素让快感聚集，而刀片刮过的地方都是隔靴搔痒，金希澈的脸精致又认真，现在却是看得到而得不到。

卷曲的毛发被一根根斩断，由酸奶聚成一团被抹在了毛巾上。他带着厨师对待菜品的神圣感仔仔细细地处理，鼻尖酸奶淡淡的香甜味逐渐被淫靡的腥膻味取代。

放下剃刀，他又拿出湿巾清理人狼藉的身下。

“啊!啊……呜……”忍耐太久，被纸巾卷着柱身摩擦几下就射了出来，朴正洙丢人得呜咽出声，断断续续的哭声催出一滴滴泪来，泪水染红眼角，却不想讨好了那人，得到前所未有的奖励。

“唔，正洙的这里是奶香味。”金希澈含住还在一点点冒精液的小正洙，紧紧咂着光滑的顶端，像品尝一支口味新奇的棒棒糖。

奶香味的精液被他尽数咽下，还有一些最初喷到了小腹上的也被舌尖勾走，随着两人的亲吻喂给了液体原本的归属。

“怎么样，正洙是不是变得更美味了？”

“是，嗯。”被亲吻的人在娇喘间口齿不清地挤出几个字。

“该说什么？”

“谢谢主人。”

金希澈解开他还抱着腿的胳膊，牵他到全身镜前仔细看他的身体。私处没了遮挡一览无遗，小正洙还半软着，垂得不那么听话。

身后衣料紧贴皮肤，股缝间能感觉到包容不下的饱满。手指由臀尖滑上，酥麻感从腰窝环至小腹，最终两人的手交叠在他的阴茎正上方，顺着毛根的方向抚摸，“手感不错吧。我好喜欢这样的正洙。”

朴正洙的另一只手被引向身后，碰到金属拉链。肉棒在拉开了拉链的一瞬间几乎跳了出来，拍在紧致的臀肉上，他的手无法完全包裹住，却还是反手以虎口握着，尽力跟着人的节奏一起抚弄。

/

镜子里只看得见那人的发顶，和自己仰起头露出的修长的颈线。他任由金希澈在他抻直的筋肉上留下轻轻重重的痕迹，任人的手指缦上乳尖捻揉让原本规则可爱的乳晕晕染出边界，像只被擒住后颈的母兽。

他避开淫靡的景象回头讨吻，却被金希澈捏着下巴扳正，那人笑得好看又狠厉，“我们一起享用午餐。”他说。

看得出这是金希澈精心设计过的场景，镜子边又巧合地出现一个螺旋状果冻和一盒未启封的酸奶。压低了朴正洙的上半身让人侧着身跪趴，他打开酸奶和果冻，将肛塞大小的胶体沾满“润滑”。

朴正洙以有些羞耻的姿势等待着主人的支配，却不敢去透过镜子看他的动作。穴口被滑腻的手指探入，左右扩张后又退了出去，后穴剧烈的收缩使得遗留的酸奶又被吃进去一些，褶皱间填充着白色，像一朵会呼吸的粉白相间的小花。他扭动着腰肢追要更多，“主人——”却感受到不同于肉体的触感。

顺着螺纹缓缓将果冻旋转进去，紧致的小穴贴合了表面，酸奶被留在外侧。“好紧，但吃得很好呢，原来正洙也饿了。”他将剩余的酸奶沿人的脊柱倒下，除了暧昧的白色痕迹，全都聚积在腰窝。

没了固定的裤子自然堆成一堆，他又将内裤也扔在一旁，硬挺上青色的血管诉说着他的蓄势待发。

果冻被推向深处，用来助推的却不是手指；粗壮得野蛮的阴茎填满果冻开拓过的地方，擦过敏感，直顶他从未被到达的深处，奇异的满足感沿着脊柱传递向大脑，覆盖了理智，让他想吃尽这颗果冻和果冻后的物什。

凝胶被肠壁的炽热融化，却因为肠壁自然的收紧被滞留在原处，每一次深入都像分泌的爱液一般浇灌着敏感的柱头，从抽插的缝隙间流出来沾染在金希澈的柱身，“噗哧噗哧”，“咕叽咕叽”，酸奶和果冻的味道格外合拍，在激烈的性事中被混合均匀。

果冻逐渐消解，体内缺失了什么的空虚感开始蔓延，他主动迎合起人的抽插，几乎要把囊袋也一同吞下去，只为填满深处被融化的虚位。

“主人，操我……啊……”腰窝上呈着的酸奶早已溢出来，流向臀尖。肉体拍打出清脆的响声，臀肉微红。

金希澈低头舔食奶渍，舌苔摩擦最敏感的脊柱凹陷，像找寻腺体一样在人的后颈啃咬，渐渐挪到蝴蝶骨，甚至贝齿撕扯起一层皮肉，让痛感和快感在朴正洙身上微妙地结合；他腰身维持着原本的撞击速度，没有刻意撩拨最色情的那点，但收缩的肠壁自己将那处贴合上他的龟头，略硬的触感让两人都呼吸紊乱。

“啊!啊……呜……”哭腔逐渐浓重，他的手被人穿过指缝钉在地上无法动弹，只能凭本能扭动腰肢，想逃避又想索取。

被操得烂熟的后穴显然不像心里那么纠结，诚实地接纳包容，以水的温柔裹挟了人的肉棒，以火的温度热情服务，每每快要退出，都再次被带出来的软肉亲吻着挽留。

金希澈清楚地感知到他肠壁收缩的频率加快，身下的动作反而缓慢下来，肉棒缓缓抽出，小穴被空气侵占时竟发出“啵”的一声。

/

身后的热源离开，欲求不满的人没有理智去找寻，仍维持着母兽发情般的姿势，伸出两指自己扣弄起来。他也快要爱上指尖被肠壁包裹的温热，转身靠在床边方便指尖的探入，偷食混杂了奶味果味和两人体液的甜水，朦胧间看到金希澈脚步接近，也只是嘟囔着撒娇：“主人，这里，饿了……”“主人，吃我……”狐媚的眼睛泛着情动的水光，却没有焦点。

他不回应，上前温柔地拉开没有章法地戳弄着的手，换了自己的两根手指进去。

“啊——不要！不行——”圆圆的冰球被夹在指尖送入，朴正洙被激出冷汗，汗滴沿着发丝滑落在床单。他连连摇头推着身前人的手，却已经被人端起来坐在床边，又回到了那个让小穴和金希澈直接对话的姿势，只是这次他踢动着双腿反抗，而跨被紧紧按下，甚至捏出红痕。

在一个地方停留时间久了也会冻伤，金希澈不断推扣着小球，刻意让弯曲的指节和冰球先后经过那点，反复刺激又平息兴奋。床上的人也逐渐乖顺，两腿搭在人肩上，时不时勾脚拉近膝下的身躯，但抽泣还没停止，泪水默默沿着眼角滑落，他咬住手背忍耐。

肠壁的温度被具象化，没一会儿冰球化了大半，剩了玻璃珠大小的一个。金希澈低头舔上穴口，终于得到的温热在甬道掀起肉浪，推移着小球离开，又进入人口中，咬碎时发出清脆的破裂声。

金希澈不忍心再玩下去，剩余几个冰球被闲置一旁。他舌尖极力探进，让小穴渐渐回温，“哈……”朴正洙舒服得喟叹，手攥紧了床单。

金希澈伸出手揩去他的泪水；泪人儿却转头咬上他的手指，微咸又有些酸涩的味道由舌尖蔓延至鼻腔。

“好吃吗？”被咬的人将手指更深地送进他嘴里，“试试上面好吃还是下面好吃。”他恶劣地骑上朴正洙的身体，胯下之物挺立在人脸的正上方。

柱身根部还有一些奶渍，但水分随血管带来的温度被炙烤蒸发，近乎薄薄一层奶霜。朴正洙从这处下口，舌尖试探着用津液濡湿奶霜，男人的咸腥和奶味让他更加欲求不满。  
他手臂穿过人的大腿攀附在腰胯，以此借力更靠近肉棒。不能完全吞下，他就含着头部仔细舔弄，吮吸着小孔里的滋味，仿佛能吸出什么甘甜来。

身下人轻柔的舔弄和蓄满春水的眸子让他难以忍受，伸手将人的发丝攥在手里控制着抽插的频率，斜下的方向使得小孔一次次划过粗糙的上颚，顶到悬着的小舌，刺激从龟头蔓延全身，还不够。

还不够，他兀地拔出性器来将人提着挪到床中央，粗大的肉棒不加预警直接深入，两人的身体紧密贴合又剧烈摩擦，朴正洙的胸前又一片殷红。

冰球在盒子里化成水，随着两人有节奏的运动水纹激荡。明明是经验不多的人，小穴却软烂得让金希澈怎么也插不够，甜腻的呻吟正是美餐一顿的最好伴奏。

“嗯……啊……慢一点啊……主人给我……”金希澈肆无忌惮地在人体内释放的结果就是朴正洙临近高潮的胡言乱语，小手紧扒在人背上抓出了一道道痕迹。细长的血痕再次流出血来，金希澈低喘着交代出来，拔出的一瞬间阴茎上又落满朴正洙的淫液。

朴正洙在人肩头依偎着，报复似的轻咬那块肌肉。金希澈欣然承受，摸到人身下去，小穴还含着自己的精液不肯放松。他又加入手指捣着，将挖出来的白浊涂抹在人柔软的胸上，作为这羊入虎口般饕餮盛宴的饭后甜点。


End file.
